jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar Massinger
'''Edgar Massinger' was the landowner of Jamestown’s largest plantations. He was one of the earliest men present in the colony, having arrived in 1607. He had closet allies in both Secretary Farlow and Marshal Redwick until these two were owned by Sir George Yeardley. He has a deep hatred for Yeardley and the Sharrows, especially Henry Sharrow and Silas Sharrow. He was sentenced to hang to death for his murder of Samuel Castell and his work as the Catholic spy in Jamestown. However, the hanging only left him unconscious and he was killed by Verity Rutter while lying on the ground. Personality A ruthless and vicious man of business, Massinger's main concern was his own profit and didn’t have any sentimentality for those he lived alongside in this remote land for years, enslaving men for his own financial benefit. He had an unflinching ability to carry a grudge and was a most dangerous enemy to have. He owned no loyalty to anyone but himself. Physical Appearance Massinger was a bald middle-aged man. He had a notorious scar across his head. He dressed himself with fine yet simple clothing and always carried his whip locked on his waist. Throughout ''Jamestown |-|Season One= gains a new enemy in Massinger.]] Massinger gathers with Secretary Farlow and Marshal Redwick. Farlow confides to them what Jocelyn Woodbryg told him, that Yeardley and King James are planning on prohibiting the growing of tobacco. Redwick states they won’t allow it. Massinger recalls they can’t act against the king or they’ll lose their positions. Farlow claims that is Yeardley’s purpose, to remove them from office, and suggest they inflame the farmers against Yeardley. While the bells rang, calling for the gathering, Farlow, Massinger and Redwick observe the farmers. During the gathering, however, Yeardley prohibits the transference or selling of lands newly granted to the ancients. Massinger leaves the building enraged. Massinger visit’s Silas Sharrow’s new farm and asks if he’s thinking of hiring men to work the fields. Silas states he and Pepper Sharrow will cultivate the land. Alice Kett remarks she’s also capable of farming. Massinger tries to strike a deal: Silas gives him fifty hectares and, in exchange, he’ll give him some men. Silas says he’s not interested. Massinger recalls he has two farms since Henry Sharrow died. However, Silas is called on town and doesn’t finish his conversation with Massinger. While Yeardley, Silas and Redwick are interrogating Chacrow, a Pamunkey warrior that was captured the previous night, Massinger interrupts and accuses Silas from stealing his musket and giving it to the native. A court is assembled and Redwick orders Silas to be arrested at the garrison until his trial. Later, at his farm, Massinger calls for one of his workers called Gabbon. He takes him to Redwick and Secretary Farlow and claims the men witnessed Silas and Henry Sharrow stealing his musket during the night. Later on, Massinger finds Alice Kett digging on his plantation and asks what she’s doing. She tells him she’s looking for Donovan Hamble, the man who steal his musket and whom Massinger murdered. Alice promises to dig until she finds him. The next day, Massinger visits Silas at the garrison and urges him to tell Alice to stop digging outside his plantation and he’ll drop the charges against him. ’s farm.]] Lord Le La Waar’s grave is robbed and all town talks about the presumed Portuguese map to the gold mines. Massinger gathers with Redwick and Secretary Farlow. Redwick resents Farlow from preventing him from going up into the mountains searching for gold. Farlow claims he would have been a fool out of himself without the map. Massinger says gold is for fools for people will get rich in Virginia by tobacco and land. Farlow recalls Henry Sharrow got all the land he wished for but still went searching for the gold. Redwick ponders how Sharrow came by the map. Farlow suggests a sailor from Le La Waar’s ship. Later, Massinger visits Silas Sharrow’s farm and remarks there this talk in town that Henry Sharrow might have got the map to the gold mines. Silas informs he never saw such map. Massinger proceeds in telling that his farm is going well and he turned out to be the smart brother for they both know that farming will bring fortune. Meanwhile, the Sharrow’s cow is slaughtered. Alice and Silas Sharrow confront Massinger about the killing of their cow but the man denies everything. He is whipping a man and Alice stands on the way. He’s about to whip Alice, but Silas stops him. Massinger asks him if he dares hit him. Alice gets Silas out of Massinger’s farm. Meanwhile, Massinger is taken to court by Silas to face justice for killing his cow. Since Silas can’t prove anything, Redwick dismisses the charge. James Read returns to Jamestown with proof that Henry Sharrow is alive. Massinger remarks that Silas took Henry’s land and wife. Meanwhile, Henry Sharrow returns to Jamestown with presumed silver. Massinger is not pleased. Meanwhile, Henry Sharrow returns to Jamestown with presumed silver. Massinger is not pleased. Later, Massinger gathers with Governor Yeardley, Farlow, Redwick and Henry. The governor tries to force Henry out of taking the men to mine for more silver otherwise the farms will suffer. Henry agrees in telling the men not to leave their work if Massinger sells one farm to him. Massinger refuses. When Henry silver turns out to be antimony, Massinger mocks him. The next day, Massinger visits Silas’ farm and remarks he shall have a fine harvest. Massinger proceeds in telling Silas and Alice that he’ll sell his best quality tobacco at a price so low that no dealer will want to pay any other price and promises that he’ll make sure that the Sharrows will not profit from one leaf and face ruin. At night, Massinger gathers with Farlow and Redwick. Redwick tells them that the captain revealed to him there are 20 and odd Angolan slaves on a Dutch man-of-war and they can be brought to Jamestown. Farlow remarks the pirates stole the cargo from a Portuguese slave merchant on its way to Vera Cruz. Massinger remarks they will need Yeardley’s approval. Farlow suggests smuggle then first and deal with Yeardley later. Massinger approves. The next day, Massinger finds out that Silas Sharrow has been talking to other farmers and threatens to kill him with a dagger. Henry interrupts and says that if he harms his brother it will be the last breath he takes. Henry threatens Massinger that if he ever returns to Sharrow lands, he will take his eyes off his head and the man leaves. A assembly of burgesses is to happen. Silas proposes to fix the price of tobacco so that no plantation owner gets more or less profit than his neighbor: 3 shillings a pound for the best leaf tobacco and 18 pennies for the lesser crops. Massinger opposites stating that no man alive can tell him how much his tobacco is worth. Silas replies it’s not any man it’s the collective of the assembly. Henry proposes a vote and the majority supports the Sharrow’s proposal and the tobacco price is fixed. Massinger is enraged. When the townsfolk are celebrating the harvests, Massinger passes by them, alongside Secretary Farlow, Redwick and James Read, with the first African slaves. |-|Season Two= At his farm, Massinger whips Pedro. The slave reveals his identity to Sir George Yeardley and frowns upon the Englishmen that work on the fields. He says Samuel Castell promised to speak with the governor for him to purchase him from Massinger. Yeardley offers to buy Pedro, but Massinger refuses and says he has a duty to the colony to tame the slave. Massinger ties Pedro to a tree and he shall spend the night there for him know where he is. Pedro mocks Massinger in front of the other slaves. Massinger finds out the slave run away during the night and discovers him the next day, working on Yeardley’s farm. Massinger takes Pedro before the court and states that he run away from his farm twice. Marshal Redwick orders James Read to bring chains to imprisoned the slave. Pedro is taken before the court because Jocelyn Castell accuses him of stealing her late husband’s poetry. She demands a severe punishment in order for Pedro to pass on to the governor. Massinger eventually accepts to trade Pedro for two other slaves, but he’s angered at Yeardley. Afterwards, the charges are dropped and Pedro now belongs to Governor Yeardley. treats Massinger’s eye infection]] Massinger visits Christopher Priestley’s apothecary due to an eye infection. The doctor says he had heard tales of men blinded by rage and implies if the Massinger is angry at the governor. He describes the governor as a man ruled by avarice and loyal only to himself. When Christopher says if the politics have no patriotism, Massinger interrupts him by asking why any man would. The next day, he observes James Read wearing a red doublet. Massinger asks where he got the doublet and the blacksmith lies that he bought it. Meredith Rutter says a sailor exchanged the doublet for drink. Verity Rutter adds that the sailor’s wife was a seamstress back in England. Massinger is not convinced and threatens that it’s one crime for Read to wear a garment beyond his social status and another if it’s stolen cargo. Later at night, when Verity and Meredith are moving the stolen cargo in the woods they are found by Massinger. Massinger wants the cargo and them to forget about it. A few days later, Verity and Meredith appear on his farm to confront him with stolen items from the cargo that appeared in Maria and Pedro’s shack to blame them for stealing. Verity accuses him and Massinger as a fit of rage, grabbing her by the neck. During an eclipse, Massinger goes blind and is found on the fields by Mercy that helps him getting to town. They run into Christopher Priestley, who asks Mercy to bring Massinger to his apothecary. Christopher examines him and says he’ll try a medicine of mistletoe and peony but if it fails Massinger will be blind for his remaining days. The next morning, while the doctor is treating Massinger, Jocelyn Castell storms in and asks to speak to Christopher in private. Mercy feeds Massinger. Meanwhile, Silas Sharrow and Henry Sharrow came from behind her and force her to move. They confront the man with violence until Sir George Yeardley interrupts them and Massinger has another fit of rage. Yeardley asks Redwick to take him to the garrison. |-|Execution= Late at night, Yeardley accuses Massinger of murdering Samuel Castell for he had discovered his dealing with the captain of the Royal Moon to have the Sharrow’s tobacco lost at sea. Massinger states that he has no proof. Yeardley promises him that he’s waiting for the captain to return, then he’ll get him drunk with rum, put a knife to his throat and having him speak Massinger’s name. .]] The next day, the townsfolk gathers to perform the ritual of Cruentation on Samuel’s corpse. Massinger is to touch it to prove he’s the murdered. If the body bleeds, then it’s the killer. Massinger touches it and nothing happens. He challenges Jocelyn Castell to also touch the body. The ritual is interrupted by the arrival of the Royal Moon, and the captain is also dragged to the court. Jocelyn touches the body and nothing happens. Massinger is forced to touch it once again but this time Jocelyn places the Catholic totems in his hands. Out of rage, he starts to bleed from his noise. However, the townsfolk takes it as a sign of guilt. Nevertheless, Massinger confesses he murdered Castell by slitting his throat. Yeardley orders him to be executed and the arrest of the captain of the Royal Moon, his companion in this crime. Massinger is dragged to the gallows and thanks Mercy for her kindness towards him. Before hanging, Massinger says to Yeardley they will see each other in hell. However, Massinger did not die from hanging and returns to consciousness, fiercely grabbing Verity Rutter's leg. Verity screams for him to leave her be and grabs for her sword. She pierces his neck and Massinger dies. Relationships |-|The Sharrows= Henry Sharrow and Silas Sharrow were slaves to Massinger for eight years and he never got over the fact that he lost two workers. Ever since they were guaranteed farms, Massinger has tried to undermine them at every change. He tried to trade with Silas but he wasn’t keen on giving up any piece of land. Massinger took it as defiance, and therefore, made his mission to ruin the Sharrows. Not only he slaughtered their cow but also made arrangements with the captain of the Royal Moon to have the Sharrow’s tobacco lost at sea. |-|Farlow & Redwick= They were both Massinger’s allies in their corruptible deeds. Samuel Castell found proof that Redwick and Secretary Farlow would relocate men provided by the Virginia Company to work as slaves at Massinger’s farm. Together, they brought the first African slaves to Jamestown and tried to undermine Sir George Yeardley. This alliance, however, came to an end when Redwick and Farlow were forced to align with the governor. |-|Governor Yeardley= Massinger as turned on Yeardley ever since he arrived as new governor. His hatred for Yeardley has only grown stronger over the years, especially since he couldn’t directly harm him like he did with the Sharrows. From guaranteeing farms to his old workers to fixing the price of tobacco, Yeardley undermined Massinger’s ambition of holding the monopoly of tobacco in Virginia. His anger towards the governor was so that he agreed in providing secret information about Jamestown to the Catholic Count of Gondomar. Quotes Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters